The present invention relates generally to ballast housings. More particularly the current invention relates to a ballast housing having a rolled edge lead wire exit.
Ballast housings are well known in the art. An example of a typical prior art ballast housing is shown in FIG. 1. These housings are normally composed of metal and have lead wire exit holes that are used to feed lead wires from the electronic components inside the ballast housing to external devices, such as an AC power source. Lead wire exit holes typically have sharp edges that can cut or damage lead wires, which are normally insulated for safety and efficiency, extending through the lead wire exit holes. If this occurs, the electronic components inside the ballast housing may malfunction and become unsafe.
As seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, prior attempts to alleviate these safety and functional problems have included the use of a grommet for strain-relief and protection of wires extending from housings. It is common throughout the ballasts industry to use custom molded grommets made out of soft plastic, rubber or similar material. These grommets are pressed into stamped openings in the housing of the base, or can, of the ballast. Wires, such as lead wires, are then routed through top slits in the grommets, which are then subsequently closed when the housing lid is assembled onto the can.
The use of grommets has several disadvantages. For example, the grommets normally must be custom molded to fit each opening in the ballast. Increased labor and material costs are associated with the production and installation of the grommets used in each opening of the ballasts. The required position of the grommets can result in injuries to the assembler by the metal edges on the ballast openings as well as the potential for carpal tunnel syndrome through repeated installation of the grommets.
What is needed, then, is a ballast housing that protects and provides strain relief to lead wires exiting the housing and that eliminates the disadvantages associated with existing prior art ballast housings.